Balance
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: One-shot vexshipping. At night, Bakura goes looking for Tea Gardner, planning to "restore the balance". What exactly does he intend to do? I do not own Yugioh.


**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH**

**I had this idea for a one-shot vexshipping and it just would not leave me alone lol… It's sort of a different view of Bakura's motives. I've used at least two of Bakura's lines in the show/manga.**

Walking down the sparsely populated avenue of the seven o'clock Domino City street, Yami Bakura casually took in his surroundings. Due to the darkened sky, the various shops had turned on their neon advertising signs, making the entire city block resemble a Christmas tree.

Signs boasting, "Best Coffee in Japan", "All-You-Can-Eat Sushi", and various sales and discounts all caught the attention of various pedestrians….but Bakura couldn't have cared less.

With shaggy white hair, piercing chocolate eyes, and a long, black trench coat over his usual blue and white striped shirt, he wasn't the most inconspicuous individual on the planet…..but in spite of this, his presence lingered in the shadows, giving him an air of dark secrecy…and the possibility of ruthless vengeance if he was crossed. It was for this exact reason….that people did their best to ignore him.

As far as his motives went, the spirit believed that he wasn't a villain driven by the thrill of murder and darkness, though he had no problems with those two areas. He was more of a "keeper of the balance."

All those he crossed paths with….he was sure to repay them in order to keep that very balance. On his host's first day at Domino High, the P.E. teacher, Mr. Karita, had insulted him, humiliated him in front of the entire school. Therefore, he'd kept things balanced by inflicting him with a penalty game. After all the Pharaoh had done to him, he had MUCH balance to restore…and that was why he was set one destroying Yami and his host. Even his quest to obtain the ultimate power was a part of this philosophy—he'd had EVERYTHING taken from him as a child….so it was only fair that he TAKE everything in his older years.

It was on this very night that Bakura was going to restore the balance…..with the girl known as Tea. Tea Gardner….a beautiful girl with short, brunette hair, sparkling cerulean eyes, a dancer's body, and a personality of cheeriness. Her soul was so pure….and there was something about that that Bakura couldn't help but find fascinating. Her spotless soul of light…..somehow attracted his tainted soul of dark. He thought about this intently….as he waited in the ally way outside the building where Tea took her dance lessons. He HAD…to restore the balance.

Leaning against the side wall of the crimson-bricked building, Bakura studied his surroundings. The area was damp, vacant except for a few abandoned crates and stray cats, and veiled by a blanket of shadow. A roguish smile twisted his pale lips. He liked it. It was just the kind of place that suited his creature-of-the-night personality.

Suddenly, the door to the dance building opened, and the spirit of the ring couldn't help but cringe when the warm light within intruded on his comforting veil of darkness. He heard muffled voices inside and an all-too-familiar giggle. Then, Tea Gardner descended down the gray stone steps, waving at whoever she'd been talking to inside.

Dressed in a light pink tank top and blue jean shorts over skin-tight gray leggings, the girl went and stood directly parallel to the ally. She was fiddling with something in her bag…distracted….and vulnerable.

Moving swiftly in his cloud of shadows, Bakura lunged forward and grabbed Tea. He clamped a hand over her mouth as she tried to scream and backed her against the side of the building, staring directly into those startled azure irises until a light of recognition entered them.

"The Spirit of the Millennium Ring…" the girl gasped as he recoiled his white hand. "How….I thought you were banished to the darkness…"

"I AM the darkness," Bakura replied coolly. "Which means I can make it do whatever I want."

This was only partially true. The REAL reason he'd escaped was due to the defeat of Marik Ishtar's dark side….but Tea didn't need to know that.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here to restore the balance."

Tea didn't know what that meant…and she didn't care to find out. She glanced around fearfully, and was dismayed to find her bag lying several yards away, out of her reach. She had no weapon…and no escape route. Paling, the girl pressed her back against the brick wall as if she could meld herself into the cracks and get away.

Bakura cocked a snowy eyebrow, a perplexed expression on his darkly handsome features. He'd realized long ago that something was different about Tea. While the others were shouting insults and words of hate at him, she was studying his face curiously, as if trying to solve a puzzle. With that one, searching expression, Bakura felt as though she was staring directly into his soul, trying to figure out why he acted the way he did. She somehow seemed to care about him. In spite of this, the spirit noticed that she was not without wariness.

"You are frightened of me. Why is that?"

The brunette was about to deny it, but realized that the uncontrollable quiver in her voice was a dead give away. Instead, she replied truthfully,

"Because you're evil."

Bakura gave a laugh that sent chills down the girl's spine.

"What is 'evil'?" he inquired, looking around as though addressing an audience. "If I am loyal to what you say is right….is that all it takes to make me 'good'?"

"I…" the dancer thought for a moment…but found the question truly perplexing. "I never really thought about it that way….but what about all the awful things you do to people?"

The spirit shook his head. "What you refer to as 'awful things' I call 'preserving the balance.' I believe that every action…every word must be level…and that is why I am here tonight. You and I…are unbalanced."

Tea tensed and leaned even farther into the wall. This was it…he was finally going to kill her. He moved closer….the girl closed her eyes….and was shocked at what happened.

Instead of the icy metal of a knife in her heart, or the iron grip of cruel fingers at her throat….Tea felt a silky warmth at her mouth. She opened her sapphire orbs…..Bakura was kissing her! And what was more…she found she was enjoying it! In spite of his cold, sinister reputation….he was so gentle…so tender at this moment.

When the spirit finally pulled away, the brunette could only stare at him in shock.

"What was that…?"

Smirking, Bakura traced her lips with his fingers and backed away, saying,

"I never said I was here to kill you. I said I was here to restore the balance. You allowed me to sense how you felt about me….and it was only fair that I reveal how I feel about you."

With that simple yet complicated statement, Bakura stepped back and vanished into the shadows, leaving Tea to trace her still tingling mouth in astonishment.

The balance…had been restored.

**Just something I came up with after being inspired by a Star Wars: Legacy of the Force book. I hope you liked and please review :). Please no flames.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH**


End file.
